The Demigod Chronicles
by KylaIsis
Summary: A Fictional story loosely tied to Egyptian and Greek mythology involving a group of teens who are Demigods.
1. Chapter 1

Background info:

All characters are 14

characters with two parents who are gods are considered demigods due to the mixing of Egyptian and Greek

Character: Roxanne Redfield (roxy), Daughter of: Neith

Height:5'7 Eye color: Hazel Skin tone: Lightly Tanned Build: average Hair: long black

Abilities: Skilled in hand to hand combat, fingernails morph into claws, controls water , inhuman intelligence, and can sense unmasked auras

Pet: Pitbull

Character: Dawn Trotter, Daughter of: Maia

Height:5'0, Eye color:Light Brown, Skin tone: Lightly Tanned, Build: slight and delicate Hair:Medium length black

Abilities:Control over Earth and Nature, Force Field,Power of Persuasion, Ability to locate and sense other demigods, Talks to animals

Pet: Bunny

Character: Aphramose Carver (Mosey), Daughter of: Helios and Isis

Height:5'6, Eye color:Bright Emerald Green, Skin tone: Tan, Build: muscular Hair:Medium-Long golden brown

Abilities:Skilled in hand to hand, magic based and weapon based combat, Shape Shifter, Superhuman speed, strength and stamina, Ability to see past deception(Lies,Morphs,etc), Psychic, Can see in the dark, Deflection, Master archer

Pet: Cerberus (with wings)

Character: Rylon Fairbanks, Son of: Horus and Nyx

Height:6'0 Eye color:Deep Blue Skin tone: Pale Build: lanky Hair: short dirty blonde

Abilities:Skilled in hand to hand combat, Creates Darkness, Throws balls of pure energy, Morphs wings, Shadow Charmer

Pet: Hawk

Character: Seth Green, Son of: Ma'at :

Height:5'7 Eye color:Light Blue Skin tone: Tan Build: Average Hair: Short Black

Abilities:Skilled in hand to hand combat, Can Purify Poisons (and air), Immune to all toxins, Morphs into a snake, Heals wounds/Takes away pain, Summons snakes

Pet: Philippine Cobra

Character: Itheus West

Height:5'8 Eye color: Grey Skin tone: Lightly Tanned, Build: Muscular, Hair: Medium dirty blonde

Abilities: Skilled in hand to hand combat and sword fighting, Pyrokinetic, Makes Heat (always warm as well), Exceptional Tool Maker

December

The Group is at the Georgia zoo a few miles from their hometown

Roxy:*in an excited tone* Look at that lion! *pointing to a beautiful lioness*

Mosey: It's your Mom….*sounding bored*

*Roxy spins around to stare at Mosey*

Roxy: Wait...What!?

Mosey: mhm….

Roxy: Why?!

Mosey:*voice dripping with sarcasm* I have NO idea….*rolls eyes*

*Roxy still looks confused*

Mosey: Who knows maybe to check on you…?

Roxy: oh….right

*Mosey smirks*

Mosey: In 3...2…1

* Rylon screams boo in the girls ears causing Roxy to shriek while Dawn and Seth walk up behind him laughing*

Roxy: You asshole!

Rylon: Well, I try…

Dawn: So anyway...Whatcha doing guys?

Mosey: Admiring Roxy's Mom

Seth: Whoa...what?

Rylon: Roxy's Mom turns into a lion? * Gesturing toward the enclosure*

Seth: Right…..but how would you know if she was here anyway?

Mosey:*Fake cough*

Seth: oh yeahhhh…

*Group starts laughing*

Seth: Hey! Don't attack the new guy!

Mosey: We're not attacking you, you just remind us of when we were new. Most of us did the same thing

Seth: Most?

Theo: *runs up* Yeah, most. Because I'm too smart for that!

*Theo receives a slap from both Roxy and Mosey*

Theo: Aye! What was that for?

Mosey: *Rolls eyes* So anyways…*yawn*...Who wants food?

Roxy: When are we not hungry?

Theo: FOOD!

Rylon: I agree with Theo

Seth: I'm down for some food

Dawn: If you guys want…

*Mosey stares right at Dawn*

Mosey: No, do you want to?

Dawn: I'm fine with whatever you decide…

Mosey: I asked you

Dawn: Well…

Mosey: Dammit woman make up your mind!

Dawn: YEAH! FOOD SOUNDS GREAT!

Mosey: * ^-^ * Okie! let's go


	2. Chapter 2

Background Info:

Character: Axel Taylor, Son of: Apollo

Height: 5'7, Eyes:blue/green, Hair: Medium black, Skin tone: Tan, Build: Average Pets:Wolf and Pegasus

Abilities: Master Archer, Strength, Distract People With Music, Enchanted Arrows, Psychic, Temporarily Blinds People, Mortals are unable to Lie to him

*group exits the zoo and retrieves their long boards from the bushes and starts toward their favorite buffet the rainbow*

Seth: I still don't understand why we can't just drive

Roxy: We're not sixteen?

Seth: But we're demigods!

Roxy: DEMI gods as in only half

Seth: Fine whatever but why can't we ride the bus?

Mosey: Too mainstream

Seth: Easy for you to say ms. I never get tired

Mosey: you wanna ride the bus? go right ahead but that just means we'll get their first and it'll be free

*Seth sighs dramatically*

Rylon:*speeding ahead with Seth and Mosey leaving the others behind* Besides this is fun *fails to land his caveman and busts his ass*

Seth*while laughing* Yup lots of fun

Rylon: Oh shut up

Mosey: No this is how it's done *succesfully lands caveman, only to fall of the curb seconds later*

Seth: You guys are a riot!

Mosey: Oh really? *uses magic to stop the front wheel of Seth's board sending him flying*

Seth: Hey!

*Roxy, Theo and Dawn stop in the middle of their friends in various positions on the ground*

Dawn Uh….

Roxy: What's going on here?

Theo: Well you guys look like you could use a hand *helping Mosey up*

Rylon: More like some better boards

Seth: or a car

Mosey: *sighs and brushes jeans off* Or we could just stop almost killing ourselves

Dawn: I just have one question

Mosey: mhm?

Rylon: yeah

Seth: what?

Dawn: If Rylon and Aphramose (Mosey) landed on their butts, how did Seth end up on his face?

Seth: *glaring at Mosey* yeah….wonder how that happened (in a sarcastic tone)

Mosey: *puts on her best innocent face and shrugs* I have no idea

Rylon: Yeahhhh coming from the only one of us who's mastered magic *rolls eyes*

Mosey: Not my fault i'm more advance than you guys

Roxy: Translation= I had no life before i met you guys

Theo: Well that's just rude

Seth: Whatever can we just get going i want food

Mosey: Yeah lol I require sustenance

Rylon: what?

Theo: She's hungry

Rylon: oh

Mosey: SOMEONE who understands me, finally!

*Group skates the short distance to the diner and upon bursting through the front door are shown to their table*

Seth:I'll go get the food

Dawn: I'll help *following Seth out toward the serving tables*

*Mosey and Theo sit down across from each other while Rylon goes to the bathroom and Roxy is still standing*

Roxy: Must be nice to never get tired *looking at Mosey*

Mosey: Must be nice not having to study

Roxy: *hugs Mosey* Love you

Mosey: Get off of me *pushes Roxy so hard she trips and falls into Theo's lap*

Theo: A simple hi would've done *his blush almost as red as Roxy's*

Mosey: oooh scandalous

Roxy: *jumps up to hit Mosey* I'm gonna- *gets interrupted by Seth*

Seth: Eat this food! yeah I know, looks great *setting food platters on table*

*Dawn follows behind setting down the last of the food*

Dawn: What did we miss?

Roxy and Theo: Nothing!

Seth: That wasn't suspicious at all…

*Rylon comes back and sits down*

Rylon: ooh food I'm starving

Roxy: I'm thirsty...I'm gonna go get a drink

Mosey: I'm sure you are *winks and then starts laughing*

Roxy: why are you…..NO!

*Everyone except Roxy laughs*

Seth:*doing his best keep a straight face* Yeah c'mon guys that's not-*laughs*

Dawn: Ew.

Mosey: Nah man, I'm just kidding c'mon I'll go with you

Dawn: Me too

*The girls go the soda fountain*

Rylon: And now it's just the guys….PARTAY!

*Axel sneaks up and slips an ice cube down Rylon's shirt*

Rylon: *jumps up* AH!

Seth: Axel! What's up?

Axel: Just admiring the girls *motions toward Roxy, Dawn and Mosey then starts laughing* Jus kidding…...Kind of

*The girls come back*

Mosey: *with a knowing look* What was that?

All the guys: Nothing!


	3. Chapter 3

Mosey: Mhm….sureeeeee

Roxy: Wait what?

Dawn: Don't ask. What ever it is, judging by the look on Mosey's face, we don't want to know

Mosey: well…-*gets interrupted*

Seth: Mmm these are great mashed potatoes!

Mosey: *with a sly grin* You're eating vanilla pudding…

Seth: *blushes slightly* Hehe…...close enough *shrugs*

Axel: So...hi

Mosey: Sup

Dawn: Hey

Roxy: Hi

Mosey: Whatcha doing here?

Axel: *being very sarcastic* I thought I'd come hunt some giraffes

Mosey: *equally sarcastic* You know, That's too bad. I heard the Lion is really good this year

Axel: -.-

Roxy: Hey!

Mosey: Right, right sorry. But rule #1 don't sass me

Seth: Well…*sentence is cut short by Mosey's glare*

Theo: Yeah….you probably don't want to test her temper

Mosey: And this is why Theo is my favorite

Roxy: Hey!

Mosey: You don't count, your abusive

Roxy: Humph *Folds arms across chest*

Rylon: She has a point…

Roxy: Shut up! *promptly slaps Rylon*

Dawn: See?

Seth: Case closed

Theo: Indeed

Rylon: But seriously, Ow!

Roxy: You started it

Rylon: Did not that was all Mosey's doing

Mosey: Yes it was, I started it, I take full responsibility. Now, stop bickering like children and eat something *While filling her plate with steak and potatoes mostly*

Dawn: Mosey, you eat too much protein

Mosey: And you eat too little, What's the difference? *Hinting at her broad, muscular stature opposed to Dawn's slight ballerina like build*

Dawn: Shut up! I know I'm small

Mosey: Geez, attitude much? *She says in between mouthfuls*

Seth: Mosey slow down

Mosey: I have a big appetite, ok?

Theo: So do most teenage guys

Mosey: *looks up and puts down fork* Did you just call me a guy?

Theo: No! That's not what i meant!

Mosey: What ever it's not like I'm much of a girl anyway *goes back to eating*

*While everyone eats the conversation comes to a lull, and starts back up again once most of them have finished*

Seth: Mmm good food

Rylon: sure is

Roxy: yup

Theo: I'd say

Dawn: Mhm…

Rylon: Ughh...I'm so full

Theo: yeah...I'll be glad to get back to the house

Seth: Which no one ever explained to me how we came into possession of

Rylon: You'd have to ask Mosey

*Mosey's scarfing down her fifth plate of food*

Seth: If she ever stops eating

Theo: Hey, at least she's not fake

Roxy: True but i mean c'mon she eats like she's a bottomless pit

Rylon: mhm

Mosey: Alright alright I'll stop eating, sheesh *sets down fork and gives plate to a passing waitress*

Seth: So….

Dawn: What?

Seth: The house…?

Mosey: Right

Seth: Yeah so, how did that happen?

Mosey: I guess I'll start from the beginning than…..About seven years ago-

Seth: You were seven?

Mosey: No, If you had'nt noticed we age about a year for three regular person years until we're completely mature we'll age a year for about every five to eight regular years anyway...I was just passing through when Dawn stopped me while I was walking through the park she said that there was something different about me. At first I thought she was insane, then i realized why her scent was so familiar, she was a demigod-

Rylon: *dramatic gasp* No!

Mosey: Shut It!

Rylon: *cowering away a little* Sorry….

Mosey: Where was I…..Oh yeah...So I told her what I was and guessed a few of her abilities by her scent but what really fascinated me was how? How could she possibly have known that

I was demigod, I knew for a fact that no one has a sense of smell that stands a chance against mine. So, I asked and she told me that she could just…...feel it and i believed her. That was when I decided to stay, she seemed so fragile, so alone, so confused i felt the need to protect her. But of course if i was going to stay i needed somewhere to crash. So I won some contests and got to the point where i had way more than enough to buy an actual house. And as you've learned i did, i bought the biggest house the furthest from people as i could,Which landed me in this ancient rundown house with about fifty rooms all together. a bit of a fixer upper but nothing i couldn't handle, using Dawn's persuasion powers I bought it and went to work. After probably two months of endless work it was the amazing demigod palace you all know it to be. And that my friends is how i came to own the Carver Estate

Seth: But why so much room? I mean the gigantic house and thousands of acres for just two people?

Mosey: I knew that there would be others, between my nose and Dawn's demigod radar we couldn't possibly have missed you guys

Seth: hmm…..

Mosey: And I mean c'mon it's pretty awesome

Roxy: Until someone decides to fall asleep in the den connecting to my room while we're watching movies and snores obnoxiously *staring at Rylon*

Rylon: Hehe…...oops

Axel: or when Mosey scares the crap out of you while she paces the house

Mosey: Hey, i could just throw knives at you while you slept and you'd wake up pinned to your mattress

Axel: On second thought it's good that you keep guard

Mosey: I thought so

Seth: At least you guys don't wake up tangled in vines from Dawn's occasional nightmares

Dawn: Sorry…..I can't help it….before Mosey-

Mosey: Not now hun, at least wait till we get home. I know how it is I had a bad past too, But I'm lucky, I don't have to sleep

Dawn: Okay….

*Group gets up and heads out Mosey calling her cerberus to carry Roxy,Dawn and Seth, While Theo and Axel mount Axel's pegasus*

Seth: wait, but what about you guys *gesturing toward Rylon and Mosey*

Rylon: You're killing me newbie…..*morphs his fleshy seemingly on fire demonic looking wings*

Seth: right….ok so...Mosey?

Mosey: *answers by growing a pair of majestic black angel wings*

Seth: Got it, but uh….How is Rylon on fire?

Rylon: Well one of my parents is darkness, the other light so since my wings themselves are dark, they had to have some element of light so this is what happened…

Roxy: It's not actual fire, it's just the type of light they give off

Dawn: Mhm…..

Mosey: *taking off in a flurry of wing generated wind* Let's go I'm itching for some target practice

Dawn: Why are you always so violent?

Mosey: I'm not always violent you just took my food away so yeah besides it's apart of who I am

Dawn: But still….

Mosey: Hey, do you know how many times I've saved your butt

Dawn: Yeah….

Mosey: And I just got some new Kunai

Rylon: I'll throw with you

Mosey: Than I guess it'll be the perfect time to teach  
>Theo and Roxy<p>

Roxy: Yes!

Theo: Well….

Mosey: No well, I'm going to teach you myself child, now cmon *whistles to her pet and both Mosey and cerberus take off in the direction of the house*

Rylon: There she goes again….Always so energetic…..*While slowly ascending after Mosey*

Axel: I guess that's our cue dude

Theo: Indeed

*Axel coaxes the pegasus to take off and him and Theo bring up the rear*


	4. Chapter 4

*The group has arrived at the house and separated to their various activities (Axel is gaming, Rylon, Roxy, Mosey and Theo went out to the range and Seth and Dawn went to the screening room to catch up on their favorite show*

Axel: Damn you! *chatting over the computer*

"Walker": *Laughs hysterically*

*Axel accidentally adds Mosey to the call*

Mosey: Hello…?

Axel: I HATE YOU!

Mosey: Well than…...I love you too

Axel: What?...oh oops sorry

Mosey: Mkay bye *hangs up*

Axel: Wait no I…*sigh*

* * *

><p>Dawn: *Giggles quietly*<p>

Seth: *Laughing as well* I can't believe we missed this…..Oh my gosh

Dawn: Yeah….

Seth: Don't be such a fluttershy!

Dawn: I don't know what you…

Seth: You're so quiet and merr

Dawn: *Flips popcorn bucket* There's no Turkey in it!

Seth: *dies laughing*

* * *

><p>Rylon: Okay it's real simple Just aim, fling, and release *drops knife on foot* OUCH!<p>

Roxy: *Giggles*

Rylon: Maybe at a target would be better *while hopping on one foot*

Roxy: Right *Aims carefully and tries to throw the knife but managing to send it flying backwards right into Mosey"s shoulder blade*

Mosey: Alright so easy all you gotta do is-*gets hit with Roxy's rogue knife* Ow! Geez! Back stabber!

Roxy: *:0* OH MY GODS! I"M SO SORRY!

Mosey: Whatever just get the damn thing out

Theo: *Being closest to her yanks the knife out of Mosey's shoulder*

Mosey: *Gasps* Geez Rylon what are you teaching that one

Rylon: *still in shock* I….I don't…..How….I'm…...Oh god…..

Mosey: Shut up dude, and shut your mouth your breath stinks

Rylon: *hugs Mosey further injuring here*

Mosey: Ah! Get off!

Rylon: *Jumps*Oh I'm…..

Theo: Is this guy bothering you?

Mosey: *starts to laugh but winces and stops*

Rylon: I'm Gonna go get Seth

Mosey: Chill it's already healing and thanks Roxy that's totally what i needed to teach Theo

Roxy: I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE!

Mosey: I wouldn't be surprised either way

Theo: I don't understand how your so mellow about this

Mosey: And I don't understand how neither of you guys can throw a knife correctly

Roxy: Hehe…..

Theo: Well uh….

Mosey: W.e man *looks at Theo* Lemme go change my shirt and We'll get back to throwing, okay?

Theo: Yeah, of course

Roxy: I'm really sorry

Mosey: Forget it *waving it away*

Rylon: So uh…..Roxy…..I'm gonna go get the dull knives….

Roxy: Hey!

Theo: I agree, I don't heal as quickly…...and I like this shirt

Roxy: *folds her arms across her chest* Fineeeeee….

*Mosey Returns*

Mosey: Ok so, Where were we?

Theo: No idea

* After a few hours, Theo is a better shot than Rylon and No one will ever give  
>Roxy a throwing knife again*<p>

Roxy: That was fun!

Mosey: Ha!

Roxy: Shut it! *Lifts her arm to hit Mosey*

Mosey: *grabs her wrist* You've already stabbed me tonight if you hit me, I will hit you back

*Axel walks in*

Axel: ooooh Cat fight

Mosey: *Growls*

Axel: *being sarcastic* ooh soooo scary…..*rolls eyes*

*Mosey crosses the room so fast she seemed to teleport, gets close to Axel's ear*

Mosey: Boo!

Axel: *screams like a girl* Madre!

*Everyone starts to laugh*

Mosey: *with a sly smile* Thought so…

* Seth and Dawn enter the room *

Seth: What's so funny?

Dawn: What did we miss?

Rylon: Axel's scared of Mosey

Dawn: Aren't we all

*The silence confirming Dawn's suspicions*

Mosey: Well….Roxy stabbed me

Dawn: What!? No violence!

Roxy: It was an accident!

Theo: For so she says….

Rylon: She's unteachable *Face palm*

Roxy: Hey!

Theo: *cough* phony ninja *cough*

Roxy: -.-

Mosey: You kinda did stab me…...in a place that would've killed a normal person

Seth: Good thing none of us are normal

Dawn: Oh my god….You could've died

Mosey: Noooo…. I'm Me

Dawn: Not you, Roxy. *Looks at Roxy* Imagine If she hadn't been chill! You would've been the lone target of her rage! You almost died!

Mosey: *falls to the ground laughing hysterically*

*Everyone else's jaws drop*

Axel: dude…..

Rylon: Whoa…..

Mosey: * calms down and stands up* What am I really that scary? *flashing her werewolf teeth*

Rylon: Hell yes!

Mosey: Nice to know….Well I'm going to bed

Theo: *grabs Mosey's uninjured shoulder and looks her in the eye* You're going to bed? Who are you?

Mosey: Sleeping makes healing easier and thanks to someone I kinda have to….so night guys

*Everyone at once*: Night

*The next few weeks pass uneventfully until the group gets to the first week of November*


	5. Chapter 5

**The first Sunday morning of November**

*Mosey is in the kitchen cooking breakfast before everyone else wakes up*

Mosey: *humming when suddenly she hears dawn shriek, she's across the house before Dawn can even stop screaming* What's…...Oh lord

Dawn: I had a bad dream….. *She's surrounded in wicked thorn vines*

Mosey: Great….That means seth and Theo are stuck too….

*Roxy walks in rubbing her eyes but stops when she notices Dawn's "Redecorating"*

Roxy: Well than…..

Mosey: You have claws, help her out while I wake up Rylon

Roxy: What about-

Mosey: Seth and Theo will be stuck too…..*Leaves room and crosses to the stairs to trek up to Rylon's floor*

* * *

><p>Mosey: *Shouting into the telecom* Ry! Get up! We need some help!<p>

Telecom:...

Mosey: Splendid…..*Runs up two levels and starts knocking on Rylon's door* Ry! Get up!

*Silence*

*Mosey walks in to find Rylon sprawled out on the bed face down and starts shaking him*

Mosey: Rise and shine!

Rylon: Mer….

Mosey: *pulls off the blanket to reveal Rylon's pink boxers*

Rylon: Hey!

Mosey: Get up we need your help, Dawn trapped herself and the other guys again

Rylon: Fineeee I got seth

Mosey: Figures you're gonna make me walk further

Rylon: Yep now if you don't mind I'm gonna put some clothes on…...unless-

Mosey: *Cuts him short by throwing the blanket at his face* just get dressed perv

*Rylon gets dressed and goes to Seth's room*

Rylon: Hey buddy…..get up….your enclosed in thorns….

Seth: *Still groggy* What…..? Againnnn

Rylon: Yeah, c'mon *Throwing small balls of energy to start clearing the vines*

Seth: And I'm useless…*grabs a knife and starts to cut away pieces*

* * *

><p>Roxy: *While slicing away with her claws* You okay now hun?<p>

Dawn: Yeah…...I don't even remember it

Roxy: Good, you'll be ok

Dawn: With you guys around, of course i will

Roxy: I love you *laughing slightly*

* * *

><p>*Mosey enters Theo's room*<p>

Mosey: Theoooooo

Theo: *grunts*

Mosey: Get uppppp…

Theo: …

Mosey: So help me, I will pick you up

Theo: ….

Mosey: *Makes the mistake again of taking the blanket* Oh my gosh does no one in this house wear pajamas?

Theo: my blankettttt…..

Mosey: Yeah yeah yeah get up and put some pants on and then you wont need a blanket

Theo: *Finally opens eyes* What the…..again really?

Mosey: Yeah so get up and help me get you out

Theo: Easy *Conjures up a small flame in the palm of his hand*

Mosey: Hey!

Theo: You never let me try! You don't know what i can do

Mosey: *taking a second to carefully think it over* ….Fine, but if you torch the house i will hurt you

Theo: Okay Okay *uses his small flame to burn through all the vines leaving nothing but ashes on the floor* See told you I could do it

Mosey: Alright, I give you props but seriously pants

Theo: Right *grabbing a pair of nearby shorts* I'm getting really tired of this

Mosey: Wearing clothes?

Theo: No! Waking up to my room being covered in Flora

Mosey: Oh...Right

Theo: Yeah

Mosey: Well…...I could move all the stuff from the fourth floor down here and you can have it….

Theo: Awesome I can bang on my ceiling and irritate you

Mosey: Great…..But yeah so until then ill just move your stuff up tp the fifth floor with me. That way we have somewhere to move it to

Theo: You wanna share a room?

Mosey: Unless you wanna share a room with Seth….Or be all alone in a different wing of the house

Theo: That sounds lonely

Mosey: Yeah I figured, anyway c'mon I made Breakfast

Theo: Alright

*Once Mosey and Theo make it down the stairs Mosey starts shouting into the telecom in the wall*

Mosey: Everyone break out of their cells!?

Roxy: I got Dawn out

Dawn: Sorry guys…..

Mosey: No biggie

Seth: I'm out

Mosey: Ry?

Seth: He went back to sleep

Mosey: Somebody go dump water on that boy

Rylon: I'm up!

*Everyone laughs*

Mosey: Awesome Come on down guys, Breakfast is ready


	6. Chapter 6

*After a very delicious but cholesterol filled breakfast Roxy sets off the clean up the extra vines, Dawn goes to tending to the garden, Theo and Mosey get a head start on moving Theo's stuff and the other guys go back to sleep*

Theo: You know you don't have to help, I can do it

Mosey: I don't HAVE to do anything but i WANT to help

Theo: If you insist

Mosey: Indeed, I do *reaching for one of the heavier boxes*

Theo: *Cuts in and steals the box from Mosey* Hey, I got this one it's kinda heavy

Mosey: *Rolls eyes* I have to things to say, 1. Chivalry is dead 2. I'm pretty sure I'm stronger than you

Theo: *Doing a pretty good job at hiding his difficulties* I beg to differ

Mosey: Hey! That's my line! *laughing only slightly while opening the door for Theo*

Theo: *walks out the door and starts up the steps*

Mosey: Well you have fun with that while I pack up the rest of your clothes

Theo: Stay out of the top right drawer

Mosey: Ooh is that your underwear drawer *moving toward the dresser*

Theo: I warned you *chuckling as he disappears around the corner*

Mosey: *sighs and says while talking to herself* Do I actually…...Like him?

* * *

><p>*Dawn is in the garden tending to all of the plants and animals, and Rylon sneaks up behind her *<p>

Rylon: BOO!

Dawn: AHH! *freaks out causing the rose bush behind her to overgrow and entangle Rylon*

Rylon: Geez, love you too but I don't really like flowers

Dawn: Shut up! That wasn't funny!

Rylon: You're telling me, I'm the one tangled in thorns…

Dawn: * pouting slightly* You started it….

Rylon: Well…...yeah….

*Both of them just stand there laughing*

* * *

><p>*The rest of the group has spread out Roxy still trying to master throwing knives, Axel gaming, and Seth watching Tv. Meanwhile Theo and Mosey have just about finished moving all of Theo's things up to Mosey's room*<p>

* * *

><p>Mosey: *plops down on her bed* Blah<p>

Theo: Says the one who doesn't get tired

Mosey: That doesn't mean that I don't get lazy

Theo: *sits down next to her* Whoa

Mosey: What?

Theo: Your bed is so soft

Mosey: Yups, not to mention the forty pillows I have *Laughing as she says it*

Theo: Why do you have so many pillows?

Mosey: I like pillows…..Issue?

Theo: Not at all

Mosey: I actually have a waterbed in the den

Theo: I was wondering something…

Mosey: Which is?

Theo: How come we all get our own floors instead of all our rooms on the same floor?

Mosey: All the space…..Plus if we ever have issues we can just pretend we have our own houses

Theo: I see…

*Mosey jumps up*

Mosey: So where are we gonna put your bed?

Theo: What do you mean?

Mosey: I mean do you want it in here with mine or do you wanna move it into the living room?

Theo: I don't care

Mosey: Well I guess it'll just stay in here, less work for me

Theo: Alrighty than…Just no creeping while I sleep

Mosey: Nah ever since Roxy stabbed me I try to sleep some

Theo: Why?

Mosey: I like sleep….and I don't have as many nightmares any more..

Theo: Oh…..alright

Mosey: Yep

Theo: Alrighty well I guess I'll get that set up..

Mosey: *moving toward her in room kitchen* Okay, want some food?

Theo: Sure

*Mosey goes into the kitchen and starts cooking while Theo sets up his bed in the bedroom*

Theo: *thinking while he works* I think I'm really starting to like her…...she's just so…..awesome….*pulls up the picture of the day that the group set up jump platforms and spent all day at the swimming hole and their all sopping wet on his phone and sighs*

Mosey: *Also thinking to herself and cooking* What's wrong with me….? He doesn't even see me that way, and now were roommates….But he…...He's just so amazing….What am I doing? Stop it, you don't have a chance.

* * *

><p>*After Dawn manages to get Rylon out of the thorn bush and Seth heals all of his cuts,scrapes, and scratches they go back out to stare at the stars*<p>

Dawn: I'm sorry…..

Rylon: Don't be, I should know better than to sneak up on you…

Dawn: Still….I wrapped you in thorns

Rylon: I deserved it

Dawn: But I feel bad…..

Rylon: *props himself up on his arms so he can look at her* Don't

Dawn: I wrapped you in a- *Rylon interrupts by kissing her and her eye go wide and he withdraws *

Rylon: I'm sorry….

Dawn: That was a really nice way to tell me to shut up *blushing as she says it*

Rylon: I try.


	7. Chapter 7

*The Next morning*

*Dawn wakes up in Rylon's arms (fully clothed)*

Dawn: mmm…

Rylon: *starts to stir and looks right at dawn, still groggy* Hey you….

Dawn: *With a sleepy smile on her face* Hi….

*Dawn gets up and goes to her room before anyone sees them and gets suspicious*

* * *

><p>*Mosey wakes up before Theo so she grabs her clothes and jumps in the shower. afterwards she pulls on her shorts and tanktop then exits the bathroom to find that Theo is still asleep so she gets really close to his ear and barks as loud as possible*<p>

Theo: AAAHHH! *Falls out of bed*

Mosey: *Dying of laughter* I….I'm sorry I…..I didn't think you'd do that…..

Theo: You're a pain

Mosey: Says the guy on the floor

Theo: -.-

Mosey: I'm sorry…..Do you want some Starbuck's?

Theo: Grrrr….

Mosey: Alright alright I'm done, I'm done with the white kid jokes...*offers her hand to Theo to help him up*

Theo: *takes her hand and yanks her to the floor with him* Oops…

Mosey: Mhm…..sureeee

Theo:*Laughs* I don't what you're talking about…

Mosey: Oh well than I guess you can make your own breakfast * shrugs and starts to get up*

Theo: No! I'm sorry *hugs Mosey and she falls over*

*Roxy walks in the room and gives them a curious look*

Roxy: So…..what's going on here?

Theo: * quickly letting go of Mosey*Uh…..She barks loud

Roxy: Yeah I heard….

Mosey: And he's too lazy to make his own breakfast….

Roxy: I see….so uhm…...What's this about food?

Mosey: *facepalm* Oh my lord…...What would you people do without me…..

Theo: Be sad, less protected... Eat a lot of take-out….And the house would be way too quiet

Mosey: *Rolls eyes and stands up* thanks guys…..Buuuut anyway yeah i'll make breakfast you guys can just go into the den or something while I cook

Theo: Sure you don't want some help?

Mosey: Are you going to try to cook with your mind again?

Theo: No…

Mosey: Then I guess you can help

Roxy: What about me?

Mosey: You wanna help too…?

Roxy: No I'd burn down the house

Mosey: Than what do you wanna do?

Roxy: Uh…...I think I'll raid your closet…..

Mosey: Alrighty than…..

*Roxy walks across Mosey's room/mini house to the walk in closet and flings open the doors*

Roxy: Whoa!

Mosey: You ok? *stepping into the adjoining room to be able to see Roxy*

Roxy: Your closet is huge!

Mosey: Yeah….That's cuz I don't have half the floor dedicated to an anime theatre

Roxy: Well…...rawr

Mosey: -.- That's my thing

Roxy: *Clapping hands while saying this* Nigga! I don't give a fug

Mosey: Oh geez…...please don't ever do that ever again

Roxy: Fine whatever *Disappearing into the gigantic closet*

Mosey: *Walking back into the kitchen and looking at Theo* Alright let's get started…..what can you do?

Theo: Uh…..

Mosey: Alright fine just uh…..lay the bacon out on this plate *handing him a large platter to arrange the bacon on*

Theo: Okay, easy

Mosey: *Goes to work frying eggs. making toast, pouring orange juice and arranging the table*

Theo: So….you excited? about all of our birthdays coming up?

Mosey: That's right it's been three years…..we all turn fifteen soon enough

Theo: Yeah….Roxy's is in a few days

Mosey: Yeah I know, the thirteenth her lucky number yada yada, I still got three days

Theo: It's the tenth?

Mosey: Yup…..And then yours on the seventeenth, rylon and seth on the twenty first and Dawn on the thirtieth *Walking back to see the bacon nicely arranged and ready to be cooked* Wanna see a trick I've been working on?

Theo: Sure

Mosey: *Leans over the tray and breathes fire to cook it*

Theo: Whoa! That's so cool!

Mosey: Thankyou *chuckling at his child like amusement*

Theo: But yeah and then yours on December…...Nineteenth?

Mosey: Sure is…..

Theo: Okay….so ready for our training session later?

Mosey: I always am, It's you who needs to bring your A game

Theo: Excuse you

Mosey: Last time you set everything except the enemies on fire…..

Theo: I've worked on my aim!

Mosey: Good….let's see if you can keep up this time

Theo: Whatever you were born for this

Mosey: Actually my abilities are weird I acquire more the stronger I get….  
>Theo: Oh…..weird<p>

Mosey: Yep….so I worked to get where I am

Theo: Fine….But I'm going to show you up one of these days…..You'll see

Mosey: Whatever helps you sleep at night *Yelling for Roxy to come eat with them*

Roxy: *walks in wearing some of Mosey's clothing* yay food

Mosey: *sighs* Should've figured….

*The three eat breakfast in peace and then separate to their various preparations just as the others are for the battle drill later that day*

* * *

><p>Mosey: *Outfits herself in all black as well as shifting her hair and eye color to a pitch black and guarding the bottom half of her face with a face and neck mask*<p>

Roxy: *Gathers her bombs and explosive arrows*

Theo: *Makes last minute adjustments to his aim*

Rylon: *Practices creating darkness large enough to cover the area that Mosey uses (mostly trees)*

Seth: * drinks enough of the Tea Mosey made for him to charge his healing abilities*

Dawn:* Controls the garden plants in preparation to set up the traps*

Axel: *gathers his enchanted arrows and prepares to distract a section of the enemies

* * *

><p>*After Mosey finishes assembling her favorite weapons she burst into the target room startling Theo*<p>

Mosey: Theo!

Theo: Ah! geez, what?

Mosey: I Think that using your pyrokinetics and certain herbs I can make it to where you can see in the dark too

Theo: Serious?

Mosey: Yeah * hands Theo a bottle of Tea* Drink this and after it's all gone focus on seeing the movement in an object from which you create heat…...You should be able to see in the dark

Theo: Awesome, thanks!

Mosey: Anytime


	8. Chapter 8

*Once everyone has gathered in the underground training room the drill can start*

Loud speaker: *Makes noise and says in a robotic tone* The training session has commenced

*The group hears the doors click as they lock just like every other time*

Mosey: Okay Dawn, you're up

Dawn: Right *Twists vines and moves the earth to create a set of elaborate traps snaking through the trees ahead*

Mosey: Ry

Rylon: Yeah yeah yeah…*Creates a cloud of darkness throughout the forest*

Mosey: I guess it's my turn since none of you can keep up *winking at Theo before she leaps off into the tree tops*

Roxy: I guess that means Axel and I need to head off *motioning for Axel to go to the opposite Archer's perch*

Seth: And once again I get to sit here…

Dawn: Me too…

Rylon: C'mon you guys know you're important to the team

Seth: Yeah….But that doesn't make me any less bored

Rylon: *rolls eyes*

Theo: Whoa *He's amazed to find that Mosey's herbal tea worked and he can make out everything within the forest*

Seth, Dawn, and Rylon: What?

Theo: She's a genius….

Dawn: Who?

Theo: Mosey *and without another word bounds off after Mosey to the other side of the trees where the enemies are generated*

Seth: That was weird…

Rylon: Maybe he's high…

Dawn: I doubt it…..Hey I think... *Collapses suddenly*

Seth: Oh my god Dawn *Tries desperately to heal her*

*All of a sudden they hear Mosey's voice through the computer system*

Mosey: Simulation terminate

*All of the doors unlock and the effects are stripped away*

Roxy: *Sprinting back as fast as possible and shouting* WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT"S WRONG WITH HER?

Axel: * Also running at top speed* What's going on?

*Mosey and Theo come through the tree line*

Mosey: She's fine

Roxy: *Still overreacting* HOW DO YOU KNOW?!

Mosey: She fainted because of all the energy of the other demigods that just arrived, I smelled them right before I heard her fall

Roxy: But why would she….

Mosey: Try to tap into the auras…..They're not pretty, For what I can tell there's seven or eight girls and five…..maybe six guys

Theo: So…..There's more of them….

Rylon: A lot more….and from what I can tell only two or three aren't pure evil

Seth: Wait, how can you tell?

Rylon: I can sense the darkness in most of their souls

Mosey: You're so melodramatic

Rylon: Shut up

Dawn: *starts to stir*

*Mosey and Roxy immediately drop to the ground*

Dawn: What….

Roxy: Oh my gods! are you ok!?

Mosey: Geez, chill out Rox

Dawn: I'm….I'm alright I just…..so much..

Mosey: Yeah we know hun

Dawn: And their are so many…..

Mosey: Do you know how many exactly?

Dawn: Seven girls, and six guys…

Mosey: Wow…

Dawn: But there's a few who aren't so bad….just scared…..

Mosey: Scared?

Dawn: Of the evil ones…..*stands up and starts walking toward the door*

Roxy: Where are you going?

Dawn: *stops and turns to look at the group* Well I'm not going to let them destroy our town

Roxy: We can't FIGHT them!

Mosey: Why the hell not?

Roxy: We're out numbered

Mosey: Doesn't mean they're stronger

Roxy: So? We're NOT going

Dawn: Says you. It doesn't matter to me if you come or not, I'll fight alone but I'm not going to let them take over OUR town without a fight

Mosey: Daaaaamn! Girl grew a backbone. Well, she's got a point and I'm going with her. Ain't gonna let one of my own go out there alone, besides I'm the only one who can see in the-

Theo: No, your herbs worked. I can see in the dark now

Rylon: What!? Since when?

Theo: Few minutes ago

Seth: Lucky

Theo: *shrugs*

Mosey: Still *walking over to join Dawn* I'm going with her even if it means fighting all thirteen by myself

Axel: No, I'm going

Mosey: *smiles slightly* Great

Theo: Me too

Roxy: Fine go get yourselves killed…

Mosey: We love you too

*Dawn, Theo, Axel and Mosey all exit the training room and head toward the front door when suddenly Seth stops Dawn*

Seth: Hey, wait

Dawn: You coming?

Seth: No, and I don't want you to go either….

Dawn: I'm going whether you want me too or not

Seth: *sighs* I figured…...Just be careful….*Kisses Dawn and runs away*

Mosey: *shouting across the house* Dawn! Let's GO!

Dawn: *Trying to get her blushing under control* I…..I'm Coming *Sprints to catch up with the others*

Mosey: You good, Kid?

Dawn: Great…..


	9. Chapter 9

*Dawn, Mosey Axel and Theo Arrive at The park where the other group has been detected*

Axel: Alright wolf girl, you're the lucky one with the awesome nose

Mosey: Lucky? I live with you guys...It's far from pleasant

Axel: Shutup!

Dawn: Hey!

Theo: Well than...

Mosey: Besides, Dawn's the one with the specialty

Axel: Fine then...Dawn?

Dawn: Yeah uh...they're this way...

*the group heads off toward the center of the park*

Mosey: *Whispering* Hey you okay girly? We can always come back tomorrow…

Dawn: It's not that….It's nothing…

Mosey: You sure?

Dawn: Yeah….

Axel: Hey! Stop your gossiping they're just ahead…..Dawn, you wanna surround the area in traps and vines?

Dawn: Got it *Walks around setting the traps as she goes*

Axel: Mosey do you-

Mosey: I'm just about useless

Axel: What do you mean?

Mosey: I only have a few weapons and there's too much light for assainry

Axel: I can take out the lights…..besides if anything hand to hand okay?

Mosey: right *Leaps up and disappears into the canopy of the surrounding trees*

Axel: *Turns to Theo* It's just you and me now so, I'll go find a good perch and you can try to help mosey out

Theo: Yeah sure

Axel: *Turns on his heel and heads toward an easy to climb tree*

Theo: *sigh* Why am I always chasing her…

Mosey: *Perched right above the path Theo is on* Don't think I didn't hear that

Theo: *jumps* What the….I thought you were…..

Mosey: I was but Dawn's not finished setting traps…...So now we wait

Theo: And you couldn't wait….SOMEWHERE WHERE YOU WOULDN"T GIVE ME A HEARTATTACK!?-

Mosey: *Jumps down and places a hand over Theo's mouth* Keep it down, We don't know what they're capable of. We lose our element of surprise and it could be our heads

*Dawn walks through growing plants in different fashions, notices Theo and Mosey and stops*

Dawn: What's going on here? Is there something you guys haven't told us?

Mosey: *Giving Dawn a sinister scowl*

Dawn: I was kidding…..If looks could kill…..

Theo: *Breaking free while mosey's distracted* No, She's just trying to give me heart problems

Dawn: Sounds about right, you two our offense?

Theo: Pretty much….

Dawn: Okay well I'm almost done with securing the area so you guys should get to stalking

Theo: I don't stalk I just set fire

Mosey: *with a stupid grin* To the rain!

Theo: Oh, Shut up

Mosey: Okay okay, but yeah I'll get to the stalking *once again bounds off and jumps into the trees*

Dawn: *laughing ever so slightly*

Theo: What's so funny?

Dawn: Oh….nothing

Theo: Tell me

Dawn: It's just amusing, I ALMOST couldn't tell you liked her

Theo: What are you talking about?

Dawn: Don't play dumb, just because you're blonde doesn't mean you can pull that excuse

Theo: Hey!

Dawn: *Resumes her work* Don't worry your secret is safe with me…..*Walks off slowly*

Theo: That's just great….*Starts off in the opposite direction Mosey did*

*Mosey arrives at the center of the park where the other group is messing around,and quickly gathers their names*

Ash (A tall girl with pale skin short blonde hair and strangely dark eyes, who seems to be their leader): You guys are destroying everything!

Willow ( a smaller girl with porcelain skin and bright red shoulder length hair and blue eyes): What's it matter?

Shaun ( A average height guy with dark tan skin, Dirty blonde hair and Hazel eyes): She's an OCD freak

Ash: *jumping up defensively* What did you just call me?

Shaun: I called you a-*gets interrupted by a shorter but more muscular boy with lighter skin and darker hair*

Drew: BEAUTIFUL YOUNG LADY!

Shaun: No *Drew clamps his hand over Shaun's mouth, puts him in a choke hold and drags him away*

Sage( A small girl with curly black hair and brown eyes): Drew!

Drew: Hold on!

Sage: Stop it *whining*

Drew: But…

Sage: If you love me?

Drew: *Let's go of a half conscious Shaun* You can be a pain

Sage: I love you hun!

Taylor (one of the twins in this group with brownish red hair and bluish green eyes): You two are gross

Nick(The other twin): Yeah….way too much love

Drew: Shut it!

Taylor and Nick: Make us!

Sage: *flicks her wrist causing water from the fountain to soak them*

Mosey: *still watching and thinking to herself* That'll be a problem for Theo…..I'll have to hit her quickly

Demetria (a tall, Quiet girl with light brown hair and black eyes): You're so mean to each other….

Willow: Problem? *conjuring what looks like electricity*

Demetria: No…..

Willow: You sure? Why don't you grab a bow, Little Artemis?

Ash: WILLOW!

Willow: *turns and walks away from Demetria talking over her shoulder* I'll get you next time….

Ethan ( A very muscular boy the shaggy black hair and blue eyes): *puts an arm around Ash* You're too nice to that one

Ash: She's too weak to handle Willow

Ethan: Still….

Ash: Still nothing, she couldn't even defeat your little sister

Amy ( A girl bearing striking resemblance to Ethan but about a year younger like Roxy): *pops up* What about his little sister?

Ash: *jumps slightly* You little….

Ethan: Hey hey hey, Play nice

Ash: Why don't you go find Casey(a girl about the same age with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes) ?

Amy: Because she's trying to master her levitation

Ash: Ugh…..Brady(A boy the same age with silver eyes and platinum blonde hair)?

Amy: Trying to use his strength to pull up trees

Ash: Bailey? Rhea?

Amy: Their shooting electricity at each other

*At that moment Theo and Dawn give Mosey the Go ahead*

Mosey: *Leaps into the air* I'm tired of your babble! *hits Sage first knocking her out cold and then hits the twins since they're closest*

*Once they realize what's going on Brady and Ethan start toward Mosey only to be held up by a wall of fire*

Theo: Picking on a lady? Very unclassy…..*tsk tsk*


	10. Chapter 10

*Theo and Mosey are in the center of the park still*

Ethan: You're one to talk blondie

Brady: The only reason you stepped in is because you don't have to fight hand to hand

Ethan: It's sad that your girlfriend- *gets interrupted*

Theo: She is not my girlfriend!

Ethan: Awh I'm sorry did I hit a nerve? *speaking in a baby like voice*

Brady: Blondie loves the hot chick *taunting Theo*

Theo: *waves his hand causing the fire to form a ring around the two boys*

Brady: Ouch! Wow….sensitive much?

(Meanwhile…..)

Mosey: *Doing her best to dodge bolts of electricity from Bailey and Rhea*

Bailey: She's too fast

Rhea: Ash! It isn't working!

*Mosey uses the opportunity to hurl tranquilizing darts at the girls, and as always she hits her mark and the girls soon fall into a deep deep sleep*

Ash: Who the hell are you!?

Mosey: *Now that she's no longer dodging lighting she gets barely an inch away from Ash's face and whispers* Your worst nightmare…..*Just the Axel succeeds in disabling the lights in the park so that everyone except Mosey and Theo are completely blind*

Theo: This is so cool…

Mosey:*grinning excessively* Not the best time to fangirl _Blondie_

Theo: *-.-*

Mosey: *Throws Ash all the way across the park and right into one of Dawn's Botanical traps* Deadly accuracy though!

Willow: Come out and fight! Stop hiding in the shadows like a wimp!

Mosey: *With an amused look in her eye stop right in front of Willow* I'm always up for a challenge

Willow: *charges her hand with electricity and attempts to shock Mosey*

Mosey: *evades Willow's hand and hits her hard enough to break bones right in the Solar Plexus*

Willow: *falls to the ground now crying and coughing up blood*

Mosey: Still think I'm a wimp? Because I'd hate to leave you with anymore ideas like that….*Bending down over Willow*

Willow: *Focuses all of the energy into her hand and grabs Mosey's ankle*

Mosey: *doesn't even flinch* Awhhhh how cute! I haven't seen a hand buzzer in forever! *stands up and uses her free leg to nail Willow in the face, knocking her out. Then tossing her into another of Dawn's traps*

Casey: *having levitated and now figured out where Mosey is drops in on top of her, only to land on what felt like steel when she hit Mosey's back*

Mosey: *sighs* So predictable…..*tranquilizes her as well*...Wait where's the last of you girls? Demetria was it? *Then falters slightly as Shaun and Drew hit her simultaneously at full force*

Drew: *Ending up on his back* How the….?

Shaun: *Managing to keep his footing Throws his hardest punch at Mosey attempting to Poison her with the thorns protruding from his knuckles*

Mosey: *catches his fist* Oh poison? That's adorable…..I eat that in my cereal, it tastes great!

Shaun: *Jaw drops* But no one's ever been able to withstand my toxins…

Mosey: I'm not like everyone else sweetheart *Uppercutting him and tossing him into a trap with the rest*

Drew: *Jumps on Mosey's back attempting to drain her energy*

Mosey:* stumbles and falls*

Drew: Finally…She's out

Mosey: *Leg sweeps Drew* Think again Leech

Drew: You regenerate that quickly…..

Mosey: I haven't even needed to yet *Grinning*

Drew: *lunges at Mosey*

Mosey: *Turns to the side causing Drew to land on his face*

Drew: OOF!

Mosey: *Picks him up, carries him to the closest trap and drops him in it*

Theo: Okay great! Now you wanna…

Mosey; Yeah yeah yeah *waving her hand and walking through the wall of fire and tranquilizing Ethan immediately*

Brady: It's the crazy bitch…..how fun

Mosey: I'm tons of fun *wink* too bad you'll never get to find out *shape shifting into a panda and sitting on him*

Theo: *diminishes the flames* Well…..That's attractive….

Mosey: *gets up and returns to normal* Nice to know you care *winking*

*The lights come back on and Dawn and Axel come running up*

Dawn: Mosey that was amazing!

Axel: Yeah...so much for being useless…

Mosey: Couldn't have done it without you guys *calling for her Cerberus*

Dawn: And you need your pet because…..?

Mosey: Well, I'm sure as hell not going to carry them home *motioning to the now beaten group*

*Cerberus lands and Mosey asks him to gather the fallen members of the other group and take them back to the house and he starts right away*

Axel: Wanna explain why you would even consider bringing them back to the house?

Mosey:*being very matter-of-a-fact* Because I'm going to lock them in the basement and torture them until they tell me what I want to know.

Dawn: Uh…

Mosey: What?

Dawn: That's totally normal….

Mosey: Well, I kind of have to know why they were here…

Theo: Okay, whatever let's just get home

Axel: Yeah man….I need a shower

Mosey: Race ya?

All of them in unison: No!

Mosey: Awh….fine…..but I'm still running *Zips off toward the house*

Dawn: She's so…..Carefree…..She one of those people who could just go wherever the wind takes her….

Theo: Yeah….No one quite like her…..

Axel: She's absolutely insane…..

*Mosey's voice comes out of no where*

Mosey: I can still hear you!

*Everyone goes wide eyed and stops talking and Axel calls for his pegasus to take them all home*

(At the house Cerberus arrives slightly after Mosey)

Seth: Heyyyyy guuuurl, how'd it go?

Mosey: Fine no thanks to you

Seth: Hey hey hey, I just-

Mosey: Was too much of a wuss to go with us *Playfully puts Seth in a headlock*

Seth: Awh c'mon it's not like that *Also puts Mosey in a headlock*

*Roxy walks in*

Roxy: You could almost swear that you two grew up with each other\

*Mosey and Seth let go of each other*

Mosey: We're just that cool *Brofist*

Seth: Hell yeah *Brofist*

Roxy: *rolls eyes* So how bad was it?

Mosey: It was actually really fun. How was doing nothing?

Roxy: Okay look…

Mosey: *gives Roxy and expectant look*

Roxy: Whatever *walks away*

Mosey: *cough* buzz kill *cough*

Seth: Eh she's always been kinda a kill joy here and there

Mosey: Anyways I got to go unload all these new prisoners before they wake up

Seth: Prisoners?

Mosey: Don't you start too

Seth:...I was gonna ask if I could help….

Mosey: Oh…...I knew that….sure *Punches Seth in the arm and starts off toward the backyard where Cerberus is waiting*

Seth: *Rolls eyes and follows Mosey*


	11. Chapter 11

*Upon arriving at the house Dawn, Theo, and Axel find the other group of demigods locked into stone rooms in the basement*

Dawn: So uh…..you gonna down there?

Mosey: Nope

Dawn: Why they're already awake

Mosey: Because I have them Isolated

Dawn: And…?

Mosey: It makes them feel alone and abandoned, so whichever one breaks down first is the weakest link….that's where I'll get my answers

Dawn: You scare me sometimes

Mosey: Good

*Mosey suddenly takes off out the front door and into the night*

Dawn: *Screaming* Mosey!

*Theo and Seth come running*

Seth: What's wrong?

Theo: What happened? Are you okay?

Dawn: Mosey just took off and i don't know why

Seth: What do you mean?

Dawn: We were talking and she just ran off…

Theo: Well we can't leave her out there alone

Seth: She'll be fine, she can take care of herself…..besides it's not like anyone could catch her

Theo: Yeah but…..still…..

*Mosey then re-enters the house dragging along an unconscious Demetria*

Dawn: What the…

Seth: Oh god

Theo: You worried us!

Mosey: Calm down….I caught a weird scent,, I wasn't just gonna let it fly…...This is the one that ran off *Lifting demetria off the ground with one hand*

Dawn: Little Artemis…..

Seth: Wait you're trying to tell me….that the rumors….

Mosey: They're true….This is Artemis' REAl daughter…...Smells like her and everything

Theo: How do you know what Artemis smells like?

Mosey: I know what all the gods smell like it helps me Identify who's people's parents

Seth: Weirdo….

Mosey: Normal is boring

Dawn: She's right

Theo: *Rolls eyes* As always…..

*Axel walks in just then*

Axel: What else is Mosey right about? And who's that?

Dawn: Well uh….

Mosey: This is Artemis' daughter

Axel: Okay great…..now the real answer

Dawn: That's it…

Axel: You can't be serious

Theo: She is…

Axel: Those are just rumors

Mosey: Nope….Smells just like her Mom

Axel: Whoa…

Dawn: Yeah

Mosey: *Wearing a devilish grin*

Axel: What's that about?

Mosey: Hm?

Axel: That face

Mosey: Oh…...Just you know…..I knew Artemis would slip up

Axel: What?

Mosey: I don't know….I just did

Axel: Whatever

Mosey: What made you so grumpy?

Axel: Nothing *walks off*

Theo: Well than….

Seth: That was…..Weird


	12. Chapter 12

*Axel goes to his room and starts to think to himself*

Axel: *In his head* This can't be happening...it's not true…...this isn't right….if she's real….NO! I will not fall in love with her, I'm being stupid the legends aren't true….*Mosey enters silently*...It's just a coincidence…

Mosey: You know I don't believe in coincidences

Axel: *Jumps* Get out!

Mosey: Think what you want…..It changes nothing…..*Leaves the room and heads toward the basement still carrying Demetria*

Axel: Stupid Mosey…

Mosey: *Shouting across the house* I heard that!

*Dawn went up to her room to relax*

Dawn: *talking to herself while drawing a hot bath* I don't know what to…..I can't believe those two….They're so stupid! What am I suppose to do?...Maybe I should just- *gets interrupted by a knock on her door*

Seth: Hey…..Can I come in?

Dawn: Uh...sure

Seth:*Staring at the floor* Look I'm sorry about earlier...I don't know what came over me I-

Dawn: Get out

Seth: *Looks up at Dawn* ...what?

Dawn: I said get out

Seth: But I…

Dawn: Now!

Seth: *jumps up and then reluctantly leaves*

Dawn: *sighs* now I can take my bath….If I get lucky I might drown…*Dawn hears a crash and turns to look towards the kitchen where her bunny knocked over a bowl* Hey! I was just kidding calm down…

*After several long hours Mosey finds out that the Titans were the ones who sent the demigods, strips the ones that are purely evil of their powers so she can set them free and calls a group meeting*

Mosey: A few of them aren't that bad...I think we should offer to let them join the group

Roxy: No!

Mosey; Why they could help us

Roxy: They could hurt us too

Dawn: I'm with Roxy on this one….

*Clock chimes midnight and Mosey jumps on Roxy*

Mosey: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Roxy: Thanks….now get off

Mosey: *climbs off* RIght back to business

Roxy: What if you're wrong?

Mosey: I'm never wrong

Roxy: Still…..

Dawn: They were just attacking us a few hours ago!

Mosey: We attacked them….

Dawn: Whatever

Seth: I agree with Mosey somethings going down and if they're willing to help than they should get a chance

Axel: Same here, we need all the help we can get

Theo: Exactly we need help, so what happens when these people end up torching the house or something

Roxy: Ry?

Rylon: Oh no no no I am not about to get in the middle of this *Leaves the parlor*

Roxy: What now?

Mosey: Flip a coin?

Roxy: That's stupid

Mosey: Than what?

Dawn: Let's just flip the coin

Roxy: Okay whatever

Dawn: Mosey leave

Mosey: What?

Dawn: Leave the room just to make sure it's completely fair

Mosey: Fine….*Stands in hallway*

Roxy:* Takes out coin and looks at Seth and Axel* Call it *Flips the coin*

Axel: Tails

Roxy: *Catches coin and rolls eyes* It's tails…

Mosey: *Comes back in* I don't lose, you should've known better

Roxy: Shutup

Mosey: Seth, Axel you guys wanna come with me?

Seth: Definitely

Axel: Why not?

Mosey: Awesome

*Mosey, Axel, and Seth descend the steps to the basement/ prison*

Mosey: So first is….Drew…

Axel: The if you love me guy?

Mosey: Mhm... *opens the door to one of the cells* Drew?

Drew: What do you want?

Mosey: It's quite simple actually, we want you

Drew: what?

Mosey: You're one of the few members of your group that aren't evil, leading me to believe you stayed for some other reason...like your ex girlfriend….what was it…..Sage?

Drew: She's still my girlfriend!

Mosey: *Grabs Drew's and drags him to the window of the cell where all the demigods that had been stripped of their powers were being kept and points out Sage snuggled up to Shaun* She doesn't seem to think so…..

Drew: *Becomes enraged at the sight but is calm in asking* May I speak to her? *looks at Mosey*

Mosey: I suppose…..*Opens the cell door and lets him in but blocks the doorway*

Sage: *Jumps up* Drew!

Drew: Save it….I can't believe you…

Sage: I just-

Drew: Broke my heart….Rot in hell *Looks at Shaun* If I ever see you again….I will kill you *Turns around and walks up to Mosey* I want to be apart of your group

Mosey: Fantastic *She shifts her weight letting him through and closes the cell door behind her*

Seth: Welcome aboard

Axel: Don't do anything stupid

Drew: *Still furious* Or what? *Gets in Axel's face* You'll do something about it?

Mosey: *Grabs the back of Drew's neck and pins him to the floor then whispers in his ear* No I will… So I suggest you find something better than my friends to take your anger out on, understand?

Drew: Yes….

Axel: I could've handled that…

Mosey: I know *Winks*

*Theo walks into Mosey's room and is utterly confused to find that all of his stuff is gone*

Theo: What the….*Continues searching around the floor*...well *turns on his heel and starts to descend the stairs to the ground floor but runs into Mosey showing Drew his new room/ Theo's old room*

Theo: Hey Mosey

Mosey: Salutations

Drew: Who's He?

Mosey: That my dear new recruit is Itheus \

Theo: It's Theo

Drew: *Still taking in the room* Drew

Theo: Hi Drew anyways….Mosey?

Mosey: Yes?

Theo: Where's all my stuff?

Mosey: In your room

Theo: But I was just up there…

Mosey: I hardly think that all your possessions sprouted legs walked down four flights of stairs and waltzed out the front door

Theo: Four…?

Mosey: Yes four…..the floor under mine…..where I moved all of your stuff

Theo: Oh uhm...Okay *Leaves the room*

Drew: So how big is this place?

Mosey: Huge

Drew: How huge?

Mosey: There are six floors, ground level and then 1-5 as well as there being seven wings to the household which are linked by single corridors

Drew: Damn…

Mosey: Yeah, so you've already seen the ground floor and Basement. The third floor is your new home under you is Dawn, careful she's skittish but her powers pack quite a punch and under her is Seth he's basically our team medic. Above you is Theo whom you've just met and then finally I live on the top floor but don't let that fool you, if you try anything I'll be here quiker than you can blink.

Drew: Right, what about the others?

Mosey the next wing over houses the rest of us and soon one of your group mates Demetria. The ground floor is inhibited by Roxy she's basically my sister and has a temper just warning you, the first floor houses our own genius and his name is Axel but he's been moody lately I'd steer clear of him for a while, the next floor up is home to Rylon he's not the sharpest tool in the barn but useful all the same, the fourth floor is the new abode of your bow wielding friend. That's the rundown

Drew: Okay what about clothes and all that?

Mosey: Tomorrow you will accompany me to town and we will buy you soap, clothes, sheets, everything you need, alright?

Drew: Why you? Why not one of the guys?

Mosey: Seth and Axel will be busy and I don't trust Rylon not to wander off if he sees something shiny, on top of the fact that there is absolutely no escaping me

Drew: what if you got knocked out?

Mosey: I can't be

Drew: What about while you're sleeping?

Mosey: I don't sleep

Drew: Seriously?

Mosey: Yes now stop asking questions in makes you seem suspicious, I will not hesitate to kill you if need be understood?

Drew: Perfectly….

Mosey: Okay *Walks to door and stops in the frame without turning around* Goodnight….Sweet dreams *Closes the door behind her*


End file.
